Orquesta de medianoche
by Annie Yue
Summary: Siempre estuvo la esperanza de volver a verse y la promesa de regresar a casa, pero en esas circunstancias, ya a esas alturas, solo quedaba lo que tenían en ese momento. Ya no tenían que sentirse solos, y el pasado no tenía porqué importar. Pues Sasuke y Naruto siempre serían los mejores amigos, incluso en el final o en el comienzo.


Esta es mi señal de vida. Desde hoy regreso al mundo fanfic, Oh zi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"ORQUESTA DE MEDIA NOCHE"

Mayonaka no orchesta

.

"_Todos somos viajeros en el yermo de este mundo, y lo mejor que podemos encontrar en nuestro recorrido es un amigo honesto." — Robert Louis Stevenson._

.

.

Fue como años atrás; bajo la sombra del árbol en la zona de entrenamiento. No había vegetación ahí en todo caso, solo rocas… tanto en el suelo como el muro que se alzaba alto hasta el cielo, en donde unos minutos antes estuvieron las cabezas de las estatuas del Valle del Fin.

Y el cielo brillaba.

Ah, como calentaban esos primeros rayos en medio de la fría madrugada, una que estaba helándole los dedos más que en otras ocasiones. De hecho, tal era su frío que las piernas había dejado de sentirlas, y sus brazos también hacía mucho rato. Aunque quizás no era la brisa, sino la falta de sangre. Bueno, no es como si hubiese estado en una situación como esa antes, quizás no era la falta de sangre, sino otra cosa… como un resfriado, o la situación. Sí, eso debía ser.

—Eh, Sasuke…

—Hm, ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo creí que te habías dormido.

Y era porque Naruto ya tenía mucho sueño. Sintió un choque eléctrico en la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, y tuvo la intención de moverla, mas nada ocurrió, entonces recordó que en esa mano ya no había dedos; en ese antebrazo ya no había mano y en ese brazo ya no había antebrazo. Prácticamente ahí no había ya nada más.

—No morirás aquí. Eres muy terco como para hacerlo; si no pude matarte yo aquí definitivamente no lo harás por esto.

—¡Je! Hablas como un derrotista. Ninguno de los dos perecerá aquí —dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa floreciendo en su cara —. Estoy muy seguro que Sakura-chan llegará pronto… siempre lo hizo cuando antes.

—No lo hará a tiempo.

—SI lo hará —contradijo, completamente seguro —. Te ama, no te dejará irte otra vez, y yo me quedaré para atormentarte.

Hubo un suspiro por parte de Sasuke, quien ladeó el rostro, contrario a Naruto. Éste último lo miró y cerró los ojos, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

—El Tsukuyomi desaparecerá una vez que fallezca. Lo sabes.

—Bah, algo se me ocurrirá luego. En vez de pensar en eso deberías tener listas las palabras que les dirás a Sakura y a Kakashi-sensei' ttebayo.

El sol calentó, luego se enfrió y finalmente desapareció. La noche dio paso a luna, la cual menguaba en medio del oscuro manto nocturno. Naruto ya no tenía frío, tampoco hambre o sed… tan solo se sentía flotar. No sabía si estaba físicamente presente en ese lugar más tiempo. Sasuke respondía a sus palabras, pero después de dos días ahí tirados él dejó de hablar, no porque lo ignorara, sino por mera fatiga. Pero incluso en ese silencio ambos se entendieron.

En esa soledad que los invadía cada uno se abstrajo y se alejó a su manera de lo que había ocurrido. Naruto ideó ciento un maneras de regresar a todos a este mundo, alguna de ellas no tan idóneas o seguras, pero no estaba en una posición de ser quisquilloso. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Quería intentarlo…

—Hm, te dije que no llegarían a tiempo.

—Cállate…

La voz le salió rasposa, algo seca y adolorida. El sol estaba pegando muy fuerte en lo alto. Naruto hubiese deseado tener la energía suficiente para poder cubrirse la frente de los rayos.

—He estado pensando en Itachi —habló Sasuke, mas para sí mismo que para Naruto.

—Estoy seguro que él sabía que terminaríamos así… ya sabes, golpeándonos a lo feo.

—Si…

Sasuke cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar por la boca. Estaba muy agotado, y Naruto, quien apenas lo notó, también se dejó llevar por esa aliviadora idea de descansar, pero entonces recordó los rostros de sus amigos, de cada shinobi que vio durante la guerra… de aquellos por los que había llegado hasta ese punto. Pensó en sus padres y en su maestro, el viejo pervertido… y pensó en él mismo. En donde estaba.

Fue casi increíble que sonriera.

—Siempre fue molesta… por eso no llegó a tiempo.

Naruto entreabrió un ojo y supo de inmediato porqué — o quien, mejor dicho —, Sasuke gastaba su último aliento. En otras circunstancias sonaría fastidiado, pero ahora solo se oía nostálgico… casi como si lamentara que ella no estuviera ahí con ellos.

—Llegará y haré que te tragues tus palabras, Teme. Ella… siempre llegará… también Kakashi-sensei, después de todo él se encarga de limpiar el desastre que dejamos.

—Usuratonkachi.

Por enésima vez esa tarde ambos intentaron girarse o levantarse, pero como ya suponían, nada de eso ocurrió. Las horas pasaron a ser minutos y los minutos se hicieron horas; el tiempo era relativo ahora, y el sol parecía estar estancado en el azul más limpio que alguno de los dos haya visto antes. Ese sería la última vez que alguno de los dos vería el sol, y ya no tenían duda alguna.

—Le diré que espere…

—¿Qué? —Naruto estaba somnoliento, herido… _rendido._ La voz de Sasuke fue como un jalón que lo bajó de sus propias ideas y lo reconectó; incluso dudó sobre sus sentidos y creyó haberlo oído hablar, cuando eso jamás pudo haber ocurrido en realidad.

—Si las cosas se reestablecen no creo poder quedarme, necesito asimilar lo que ha ocurrido, lo que he hecho. Le pediré… que me espere. —aunque Sasuke habló de corrido apenas pudo ser escuchado. Su voz ya ni parecía suya.

Naruto sonrió serenamente. Era ese alivio otra vez; cálido y reconfortante.

—Sakura-chan te esperaría aunque no le prometieras nada' ttebayo.

—Es tan tonta…

—Hey, Sasuke —Naruto tosió. No pudo respirar de inmediato y eso alarmó a Sasuke, quien gastó la poca energía que le quedaba por intentar asegurarse que él estaba bien —. Je, je… maldición, creo que ya no puedo más.

El sol estaba llegando a su inminente atardecer, y el único sonido que quedaba seguía el mismo que los dos llevaban oyendo desde su fatal pelea: La cascada. Quizás estaba bien que el agua se llevara todo, tanto su pasado como su futuro; es decir, ¿Así debían ser las cosas, no? Habían cambiado la historia de sus predecesores, y aunque ambos faltaran la vida se las arreglaría para seguir. Había sido así antes y seguiría de la misma manera, con otro tipo de funcionamiento, pero definitivamente continuaría.

—Solo quería decirte una cosa' ttebayo —habló, débil… pero feliz. Lo miró, y vio en Sasuke una tranquilidad impropia de otra persona, pero así era él —. Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke. Al fin te traje de vuelta.

Éste abrió los ojos y dejó que su mirada sostuviera la de Naruto, así fue hasta que los ojos de quien había sido su mejor amigo se cerraron. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al último de los Uchiha al ver como el rostro sereno de Naruto yacía inmóvil, y no tuvo el valor inmediato de hablarle; de preguntarle si seguía aún con él ahí. Solo se quedó viéndolo.

—Ya estoy de regreso…

El sol bajaba y Sasuke cerró sus parpados junto con el sol.

Había algo tranquilizador en el aire crepuscular, en el sonido de la cascada a unos metros de ellos y en su cuerpo rendido ahí, inerte. El pasado ya no pesaba como antes, y no había más metas… tan solo paz.

—Al fin estoy en casa.

Lo que tanto quiso olvidar y lo que tanto debió callar Sasuke en esos años ya no importaba, o si lo hacía, al menos ya no eran recuerdos dolorosos. Sintió como la respiración de Naruto se alzaba en medio de esa orquesta de medianoche y sonrió de costado. Que resistente era.

Y descansó; se entregó a una paz que no había sentido en años. Pudo ser eterna o tan solo breves instantes, pero ese momento era de él… o lo fue hasta que su oído lo oyó; lejano y firme.

Esa mujer seguiría siendo molesta por el resto de su vida, pero a Sasuke le cobijó al oír su nombre salir de esos labios rosados.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ya estamos en la cuenta regresiva de Naruto, y yo ya me encuentro mentalmente lista para esto. No puedo creer como pasa el tiempo, pero más sorprendente es para mí que mi cariño hacia Naruto sea como el que tuve desde el primer día, ocho años atrás, cuando lo conocí. Elegí el nombre del fic por uno de los endings de la serie y lo consideré completamente preciso.

No puedo evitar sentirme extrañamente feliz y triste hoy... es un tipo de nostalgia con amor. Naruto fue más que un personaje o una serie. Creo que de verdad fue un amigo, y lo recordaré por el resto de mi vida. Agradezco las circunstancias que me permitieron conocerlo y no dejar de verlo nunca. Gracias por todo, mi ninja-cabezahueca precioso.

.

.

6 de noviembre 2014, 3:35 am.

No es un adiós, Naruto. Jamás lo será.

.


End file.
